De nuestros pecados y placeres
by Chia Moon
Summary: La vida esta llena de muchas vivencias. Los pecados y placeres de una pareja a veces no solo tienen que quedar tras una puerta. [Gruvia] [Gajevy] [Jerza] [Nalu] [Elfver], etc.
1. Gruvia

¡Hola!

Me apetecía mucho hacer esto y aquí esta. Sé que debo muchos otros fics pero como sé que los terminaré (a menos que muera), pues aqui esta.

* * *

 **Advertencias:  
** Ooc, Au, Canon. Spoilers. Lenguaje Soez. Cantidad de Lemon. Parejas diversas.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, los derechos a su respectivo autor.

 **Parejas:  
** Diversas. Habrá canon y crack. Siempre anunciaré quién. Lo mismo hay mono como poli.

 **Cantidad de capítulos:** 31

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Anunció:** La misma versión estará subida en Wttpad.

* * *

Este fic participa en el evento de la página de página Es de fanfic llamado Kinktover 2017, pero lo escribiré sin regirme por el tiempo. Perdón.

* * *

 **~De nuestros pecados y placeres**

.Ropa

.Pareja: **Gruvia**. (Gray x Juvia)

* * *

 **Resumillo:** Ella siempre se desnudaba por su culpa. Pero eso no era malo del todo.

* * *

Si bien era un detalle bromista, también podía ser ligeramente peligroso. De eso estaba completamente seguro. Mientras la veía desnudarse a su lado, mostrar su piel blanca y cómo el sujetador se apretaba contra sus senos tuvo por primera vez la loca idea de que estaría muy bien terminar de desnudarla él.

Llegó a la extraña conclusión de que si a él le sucedía eso, posiblemente a muchos otros también. No se había detenido durante las batallas a pensarlo porque no era el momento, pero ahí, a su lado y simplemente porque estaban discutiendo acaloradamente sobre una idiotez (ella creía que estaba poniéndole los cuernos con la tendera del pan), se percató de dos cosas.

La primera es que podía comprender sus celos pese a que estos fueran infundados y terminara arrastrándole a la locura de una imaginación perversa. Y segundo, que no quería que nadie más mirase ese cuerpo que era claramente suyo —y ya lo había proclamado, demonios, no solo a voz en grito sino con el anillo que rodeaba su dedo —.

Pero cuando uno coge una manía era algo difícil de quitársela. Muchas personas tenían la dichosa manía de morderse las uñas y se volvían ancianas haciéndolo.

Él se moriría siempre desnudándose.

Y ella también.

Pero esta no era una costumbre que se quedara para las misiones o para cuando se emocionaban en el gremio. No.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, Juvia se desnudaba porque sí. Luego caía en la cuenta de que no tenía que hacerlo y se vestía sacudiendo la cabeza. Muchas veces pasaba cuando creía que él no la miraba o pensaba que él estaba fuera de casa. Incluso se regañaba a sí misma.

Aunque para ella, cuando él lo hacía era algo para alegrarse la vista. Pues Juvia nunca había tenido tapujos en soltar lo que pensaba de él o de su cuerpo. Gray a veces le fastidiaba su personalidad, pues no podía hablar tan claro como ella y Juvia tendía a quedarse con la duda hasta que explotaba.

Aquel día habían vuelto finalmente de las compras y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Gray había perdido una vez más su chaqueta y jersey. Juvia le había sonreído y le mostró las ropas, ya más tranquila y consciente de que no iba a engañarla, ni siquiera tenía ese pensamiento, pues aunque no era ciego el mirar no era lo que le saciaba si no era ella la que estaba entre sus brazos.

Pero claro, nunca se lo diría.

Juvia recogió las bolsas y se adentró en la cocina para guardar los alimentos mientras él se volví a poner el jersey y guardaba las chaquetas.

Cuando entró en la cocina, juvia estaba quitándose el vestido por encima de la cabeza y lo echó hacia atrás, descuidada, justo a sus pies. Gray no pudo perder detalle de su espalda, la forma en que sus caderas se anchaban y sus nalgas se remarcaban bajo su ropa íntima.

Se cruzó de brazos, dándose cuenta así que él mismo se había vuelto a quitar el jersey y, dándose por perdido, avanzó hasta que sus labios presionaron contra el hombro femenino.

—¡Ah! ¡Gray-sama! —exclamó soltando las zanahorias sobre la encimera —. Juvia se asustó. Ah… de nuevo Juvia se quitó la ropa —se percató.

Gray se concentró más en su piel, cuyo aroma a sudor y a ella misma fue como recibir un calentón directamente por todo su cuerpo. Algo que debería de ser preocupante como mago de hielo. Pero era el tipo de calor cuya capacidad de crear solo lo poseía ella.

La escuchó reír e inclinar el cuello, hasta darse la vuelta y quedar frente a él. Llevó una mano al lugar donde sus labios habían estado y disfrutó con sus pupilas dilatándose de deseo.

Acarició con el pulgar sus labios, perfectos, delicados y siempre dispuestos a recibirle. Los cubrió con los suyos gentilmente y disfrutó de la suave caricia tímida de su lengua hasta que la incitó a más.

—Gray-sama… Juvia…

Esbozó una pícara sonrisa, estrechándola contra él, entre la encimera y su cuerpo, pegando sus caderas. Su mano, traviesa, descendió por su cadera hasta dar con el filo de sus braguitas.

—Creo que esto te lo puedo quitar yo.

Juvia se cubrió el rostro, emocionada, mientras sus mejillas ardían y su boca dejaba escapar un hipido de sorpresa. Pese a la cantidad de veces que le había hecho el amor ella continuaba emocionándose como la primera y él, disfrutaba tentándola cada vez más.

Desvió la mano de la cadera y la pasó por encima del monte de venus, bajando más hasta notar la humedad. Sin poder controlarse un gemido escapó de su garganta y cuando su índice marcó la línea femenina bajo la tela, sintió más el persistente tirón en sus ingles.

Juvia tembló contra él, levantando las manos para rodearle el cuello. Sus ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta. La sostuvo con el brazo libre y la sentó sobre la encimera, aferrando ambas rodillas entre sus dedos mientras buscaba su boca una vez más.

Sintió la palma de su mano oscilar desnuda por su espalda, acariciar sus cicatrices y descender hasta su trasero, empujándolo más contra ella.

—Juvia también puede quitar esto —propuso metiendo directamente la mano dentro de su pantalón y aferrando una nalga con su mano.

Y diablos, eso lo puso todavía más.

El tirón liberó la punta de su sexo, duro y humedecido en la punta. Empujó contra ella, remarcando lo que la naturaleza de sus actos era capaz de hacer sobre él y, finalmente, cuando ella terminó de descender sus calzoncillos hasta el suelo, Gray siseó al sentir sus partes nobles al aire, expuestas para ella de una forma que hasta ahora no había tenido para nadie que le importara.

La primera vez que Juvia le vio de ese modo fue realmente incómodo y a la vez excitante. En esos momentos era tanto lo uno como lo otro pero mezclado con el saber de que ella no tendría ningún problema en tomarlo en su mano, de acariciarle con una ternura que le provocaría el más maravilloso de los orgasmos que pudiera tener en el exterior de su cuerpo.

Movió las manos hasta dar con el cierre del sujetador, mientras sentía los residuos de su propio orgasmo resbalar por ambos y por la mano de Juvia, que continuaba sobre él, excitándolo a continuar.

La liberó del sujetador en un visto y no visto. Siempre se preguntaba cómo ella podía quitarse esa prenda como si nada cuando se desnudaba del todo. Apretó entre sus manos ambos senos, masándolos, jugando con ambas estacas rosadas que clamaban por él. Y cuando los besó y acarició con su lengua el suspiro incesante que escapó de los labios de la mujer lo empujó a buscar más.

La última prenda cayó rota sobre la encima, con las nalgas de juvia sujetando lo que quedaba y el pliegue de su sexo, húmedo y ansioso abriéndose para él.

Lo recibió, cálida —y aunque la gente se empeñase en decir que aquello solo era a causa de la diferencias de temperaturas o de mil cosas distintas más —, fue como adentrarse en el mundo más privado de ella, que le diera la bienvenida con su nombre en grito y sus brazos ansiando tragársele más de lo que su sexo pudo sentir en su interior.

Luego no supo bien quién de ellos comenzó o quién terminó. El empuje contra ella fue sin control y el empuje de ella contra él, atrapándolo entre sus paredes y estrujando su orgasmo fue el perfecto estallido final de su unión, bañándola por completa para él. Porque era de él. Fuera como fuera toda esa palabrería peliculera.

Juvia ahogó sus gemidos en su nombre y se aferró a él con fuerza. Sentía las heridas en su espalda arder a causa de sus uñas y en ese momento, llegó una conclusión encantadora que jamás le diría a nadie.

¿Cuál es la ropa que mejor te sienta? La que llevo en mi espalda en forma de arañazos.

Porque son de esa mujer.

Porque son de ella.

 **¡Gracías por leer y su apoyo!**

 **Próxima pareja:** _Gajevy._


	2. Gajevy

.

~ **De nuestros pecados y placeres**.

.cadenas

.Pareja: Gajevy (Gajeel (gazille) x Levy)

* * *

 **Resumillo:** Despertar con el aroma de tu mujer, excitada y preparada para ti, puede tener sus puntos buenos.

* * *

El primer tintineo fue lo que le despertó. Su fino oído reconociendo el sonido extraño en la habitación. Su cuerpo despertando del letargo de un día duro. Le llegaba el olor de Levy y quizás fue eso lo que terminó de despertarlo por completo: estaba excitada. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó a ella, siempre lo hacía, y si su hembra quería al macho dominante que tenía dentro, se lo daría.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, con el labio superior levantado en una mueca semejante a la boca de un dragón. Pero solo vio oscuridad y tardó un poco en que sus ojos se acostumbraran.

—¿Estás despierto?

Levy susurró desde alguna parte de la habitación. Nunca había necesitado alzar del todo la voz para que él la escuchara. Gruñó una afirmación e intentó moverse. El tintineo que había escuchado resonó de nuevo y se percató de que sus muñecas estaban apresadas por algo.

Entonces, Levy se movió por algún lado de la habitación. Era difícil encajarla. Todo olía a ella. Él mismo tenía su aroma en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su sexo y en su boca.

Un chasquido ardió en una esquina y después, la estancia se iluminó.

Levy estaba junto a la mesita de lectura, junto a su diván rojo de terciopelo y su manta a cuadros. Nada fuera de lo normal, exceptuando por el salto de cama transparente que llevaba y que no recordaba que portara cuando se durmieron. Más bien, estaba seguro de que la había dejado completamente desnuda a su lado.

Para su maldición, aquel salto de cama demostraba que no había nada más que cubriera sus senos o su sexo y resaltaba todavía más su embarazo. Y joder, qué sexy era eso. Su mujer, embarazada, era una completa bomba de hormonas danzantes que le invitaban los sentidos a muchos placeres.

—¿Qué ha…?

De nuevo el tirón en su muñeca le recordó que algo lo retenía. Llevó los ojos hacia su derecha y se percató de que algo rodeaba su carne y, curiosamente, era algo que ya había probado y cuyo olor le resultó terriblemente apetitoso. Al fin y al cabo, había dos cosas que a un tipo como él le excitara.

—¿Levy? ¿Por qué tengo cadenas en mis muñecas? —cuestionó.

—Yo… —balbuceó ella. Y suspiró.

Sus senos, algo más grandes por su embarazo, subieron y bajaron, con los pezones marcando su excitación al mismo tiempo que su olor femenino.

—Anoche te asustaste porque te preocupaba herirme por el embarazo. Así que estuve pensando y recordé un libro que leí.

Enarcó una ceja con curiosidad. Desde hacía tiempo sabía que su ratoncilla de biblioteca no solo tenía lectura interesante, si no que alguna que otra vez algo subidito de tono había caído en sus manos.

—Es una locura. Quizás debiera de haberte preguntado antes —recayó en la cuenta.

Se acercó a la cama y trepó por ella hasta llegar al cabecero. Vio el candado que había colocado para retener ambas cadenas. Pesadas y que se llegó a preguntar cómo había podido con ellas. Luego recordó que era una experta en las palabras.

—Levy —detuvo mirándola fijamente—. Si con esto no te hago daño. Perfecto. Es un poco tarde para arrepentirte.

Levy le miró asustada.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Su risa, tan curiosa y sexy, fue seguida de un gesto indicativo. La mujer le siguió la mirada y enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía bajo la sábana, cuya única finalidad en ese momento era remarcar lo duro que se encontraba su sexo. Incluso una mancha de humedad resaltaba cuánto.

Levy se mordió el labio inferior y jadeó. Gajeel disfrutó de sus senos, más erectos sus pezones y llamativos.

—¿Vas a dejarme con las ganas? —cuestionó—. Eres una enana bastante tramposa, Gihii.

Inflando los mofletes, reaccionó. Gateó una vez por encima de él, sentándose justo sobre sus caderas, con su erección dolorosamente apretada entre su trasero y la tirantez de la sábana. Tiró de sus brazos y las cadenas crujieron bajo ello.

Pudo sentirse frustrado, porque disfrutaba tocándola por todas partes y la sensibilidad que demostraba esos días durante su embarazo era puramente encantadora.

La vio jugar con el lazo de su salto y mirarle divertida.

—¿No estás enfadado entonces? —canturreó.

—No —aseguró mirando directamente hacia el lugar que sus dedos jugaban—. Bien puedo demostrártelo.

Y osciló las caderas, echándose a reír cuando ella tuvo que sujetarse con ambas manos sobre su vientre. Las suaves palmas resbalaron por su torso, subiendo de sus caderas hasta sus tetillas. Jugó con sus pezones, distraída.

—Pensé que me odiarías por atarte mientras dormía. De verdad. Muchas veces.

Se inclinó más hacia delante y buscó sus labios. Gajeel saboreó su boca, disfrutando de su tímida lengua que abandonó sus labios para descender por su cuello.

—Que me odiarías muchísimo.

—Pues no lo hago —aseguró emitiendo un siseo cuando sintió sus dientes—. No paras de sorprenderme.

—Es el embarazo —aseguró mirándole con cierta dulzura traviesa—. Me vuelve loca contigo.

Le mordió la oreja y tiró de ella, como si de un cachorro se tratara. Gajeel jadeó, sorprendido y volvió a provocar que las cadenas rechinaran en su cabeza. Levy volvió a descender su boca en un sendero de besos, lametones y mordiscos hasta su pezón, entreteniéndose en su tortura y bajando más. Atrapó entre los dientes la sábana y la descendió poco a poco, hasta que la punta de su sexo le golpeó la barbilla.

Luego, sus dedos le rodearon y fue un bendito placer de los pies a la cabeza. El pulgar se concentró en la punta, apretando la suave carne y llevándose su primera esencia, hasta que su boca se abrió sobre él, el aliento le golpeó cálidamente y luego, se adentró lo más que pudo entre sus labios.

—Joder, enana —masculló tirando de nuevo de las cadenas.

Lo chupó y mordisqueó, apretándole los testículos y logrando que deseara tocarla más, aplazando el placer hasta que fue inevitable y su semilla se desperdigó contra su estómago y su labio superior.

Levy le miró sorprendida y fascinada, como si fuera la primera vez. Luego, se chupó el labio y le miró, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios hinchados. Gajeel intentó recuperarse y guiñó un ojo.

—Vas a dejar que te devuelva el favor. ¿Verdad?

Ella negó y se arrodilló. Le mostró su sexo, húmedo y preparado para él.

—Te necesito aquí —indicó totalmente decidida.

Tomó su sexo y se sentó, apresándolo, llevándolo a su interior en una mueca de placer que la obligó a arquearse y jadear su nombre.

Moverse fue irremediable, dejando que sus instintos la guiaran y él no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Ladeó la cabeza y mientras ella se perdía en la sensación de montarle, mordisqueó la cadena hasta que estuvo libre y luego, la otra. Sus dientes crujieron con el metal y pese a todo, ella continuó danzando sobre él, hasta que llevó las manos a las caderas para ayudarla.

—Pero…

—Llevas más peso encima del que puedes cargar, enana. Deja que te ayude —ordenó con suavidad.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con un suspiro y se lo permitió, aferrándose a sus hombros y remarcando su vientre en cada embestida. Era increíblemente excitante. Estar dentro de ella, viendo cómo se movía encima suyo y cómo el fruto de su propia semilla crecía dentro de su cuerpo.

Fue a tal punto que nada más que ella llegara al orgasmo no pudo evitar acompañarla y sisear entre dientes.

Jadeante, se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta el último apretón a su sexo. Levy, agotada, se recostó a su lado, haciéndose un ovillito lo más que pudo. Gajeel colocó una mano sobre su barriga.

—Esto… te hace más sexy todavía —murmuró—. No preguntes por qué. Tendrá que ver con toda la mierda esa del dragón. Nunca nos educaron en esos temas porque éramos críos.

—Pero todo ser como ellos también tienen deseos de proteger o hasta de asegurarse de que la especie continua. Quizás es eso lo que sientes.

Gajeel sospechaba que tenía que ver más con el amor que sentía por ella. Pero cuando fue a responder, un ronquido suave fue lo que lo detuvo. Levy se quedó totalmente dormida en sus brazos.

Tiró de la cadena que colgaba por encima de su cabeza con cuidado y se la llevó a los dientes. Cargarse de energía era bueno. A saber, con qué otra cosa podría despertarlo al día siguiente esa mujer.

Lo cual no le pareció una mala idea.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Próxima pareja:** Elfver. **  
**


	3. Elfever

Kinktover siguiendo:

 **~De nuestros pecados y placeres**

.Apodos

.Elfever.

* * *

Ever jadeó, apretando la mano contra la madera de la puerta, intentando por todos los medios acallar sus jadeos y evitar que su cuerpo se estallara más contra la madera. Sus senos se golpeaban contra ella, erizando más la sensación a sus erectas formas, hasta que una de sus manazas lo cubrió y lo amasó con una ternura que no hubiera esperado en él.

Elfman era grande. Fuerte. Y en cada embestida sentía como si fuera a destrozarla por dentro de puro placer. Tenía que hacer milagros para no perder la conciencia y aguantar hasta que él pudiera llegar al éxtasis antes de que ella cediera.

—Ever… mujer… —jadeó.

Se estremeció y lo maldijo entre dientes durante el incesante vaivén de sus caderas, con su dureza frotándose en ella y llegándole hasta lo más profundo. Nunca en su vida había descubierto hasta ese momento en que lo tuvo a él como amante que era capaz de sentir tales sensaciones y de sentirse tan completa por una vez.

—Elf… _cariño_ …

Repentinamente se detuvo. ¡ _Se detuvo_!

Y quiso matarlo.

Porque estaba completamente segura de que no quería un orgasmo vacío. Le miró por encima del hombro, encontrándolo con una cara de estúpido sorprendido, el torso sudado y los cabellos pegándose a su cráneo.

—¿Qué…?

—Acabas de… —balbuceó con la voz tomada. ¿Realmente estaba reteniéndose para tener una charla?

—¿¡Qué!?

—Acabas de llamarme _cariño_ —musitó con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y el sudor resbalándole por una—. _Cariño_.

Ever se estremeció al comprender. Miró hacia la puerta, ruborizara y no solo por el sexo.

—¿Y qué importa? Solo es un apodo. Sigue moviéndote o afilaré mi lengua en ti —ordenó.

Sintió como su sexo reaccionaba, colocándose más duro si cabía en su interior. La embestida siguiente le arrancó un gemido de sorpresa y las siguientes, la derritieron de tal forma que él tuvo que aferrarla para que no se cayera.

Cuando el orgasmo la venció, lo apresó de tal forma que la llenó por completo en cuestión de segundos. Un rugido ensordecedor llegó a su oído cuando la abrazó junto a otra palabra. Un mote cariñoso que siempre le decía en esos casos, que creía que ella nunca se enteraría, demasiado agotada como para pensar coherente.

A Ever le gustaba fingir quedarse dormida para que él la cargara. La depositara suavemente en la cama y la arropara antes de acostarse a su lado, crujiendo la cama y provocando que ella quedara acostada contra él por culpa de su peso.

 _Pajarillo._

Un apodo idiota. Que solo se atrevía a darle cuando estaba así. Pero que demostraba al completo qué sentía por ella y cómo de delicada la veía pese a su fuerza.

No estaba mal llamarme _cariño_ de vez en cuando.

* * *

 **Próxima pareja:** Jerza.


	4. Jerza

**~De nuestros pecados placeres~**

 _Juegos de Rol_

Jerza

Si alguien dudaba alguna vez de su relación no podían culparles. No era tantas las veces en las que se permitían estar juntos. Y cuando eso sucedía, ella siempre le sorprendía de algún modo. Hacía mucho tiempo que pensaba que sus excentricidades no podrían sorprenderle más. Hasta que llegó a la decisión que con Erza nunca podría saber qué esperar.

Aquel día, que le miraba desde lo alto, con un pie justo sobre su masculinidad y un látigo en su mano derecha, llegó a la conclusión de que a veces era mejor no preguntarse por qué él mismo reaccionaba a ello o por qué ella quería jugar a esa clase de juegos.

Era mucho mejor dejarse llevar sin pensar en otra cosa.

Así que solo pudo sisear un "sí, ama" cuando ella le presionó el dedo gordo del pie sobre la erección y el tacón le aplastó los testículos. El chasquido del látigo resonó cuando este fustigó el aire. Pese a todo, Erza no disfrutaba marcándole y mucho menos golpeándole. Y eso demostraba cuánto el pasado continuaba ahí para ella.

Todavía se le rompía la voz cuando hablaba del tipo de castigo que le habían dado durante la ducha contra los demonios de Zeref. Jeral tuvo que morderse los labios de rabia e impotencia, pero ella había sonreído de una forma tan concienzuda que sabía que continuara adelante.

Y si eso ayudaba a sus escasas relaciones sexuales, no iba a ser él quien le negara su crecimiento.

Aún tuviera que hacer de perro para ella, dejar que lo montara mientras exclamaba palabras obscenas extrañas que lejos de asustarlo lo calentaban más.

Porque era ella. Jugara el juego que jugara, siempre sería la misma mujer, con aquella melena roja indomable.


End file.
